


Damn droids, damn Skywalkers

by Mathew



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathew/pseuds/Mathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скучающий и пьяный Хан Соло думает о Лее и ищет развлечений на борту "Сокола".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn droids, damn Skywalkers

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик вдохновлен заявкой: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2798129#cmt2798129  
> "crack - Han/C3PO one night stand  
> why is C3PO so worried that Han doesn't recognize him? because they had a one night stand (Han was very drunk), and now C3PO thinks they are in a relationship. (sorry, not sorry)".

Хан Соло был хорошим контрабандистом. Он знал, что там, где на грузе написано «Осторожно! Хрупкое», всегда, рядом с тончайшими микросхемами и стеклом для микроскопов Альянса, заваляется и ящик с чем-нибудь действительно стоящим, стыдливо названным в накладной: «Технической жидкостью».  
Прау был не лучший, но Хану, страдающему от скуки, было достаточно. Он потыкал в кнопки камер, нашел Чуи, который ворочался на койке у себя в каюте и Арту на подзарядке отсеком ниже.  
Поглядел на Трипио, который расхаживал по рубке, лязгая и натыкаясь на вещи. Кто делал ему датчики движения – непонятно. Разобрать бы и заменить, да все нет времени.  
Хан пил, бутылка пустела, жидкость уже едва задевала нижний край этикетки. Всего одно задание и можно вернуться к прерванному медовому месяцу. Набрать туда хорошего, настоящего вина и еды с какой-нибудь сельскохозяйственной планеты и пить, есть, заниматься любовью, а потом снова…  
Интересно, понравится ли Лее эта идея. Никогда не знаешь, что ее впечатлит. Хан глотнул еще прау, заткнул стеклянное горло языком, чувствуя, как жжет и немеет самый кончик. Вынул язык обратно, постучал зубами. Лея.  
За спиной загрохотал Трипио, Хан крутнулся в кресле, принялся наблюдать за ним. Какое нелепое существо. Как было бы хорошо сейчас обнять Лею. Она так дергается, когда ее стискиваешь чуть сильнее, прямо бьется, словно сердце во время погони, когда на борту нелегальный груз.  
Стало жарко, одинокий прау свернулся в желудке. Хан расстегнул пояс. Снова поглядел на Трипио. Кто додумался делать дроиду такие руки. Пальцы вечно сжаты, а движения резкие и рваные. Люди все поголовно – извращенцы.  
Хан мотнул головой, поставил бутылку на пол. Надо научить Лею кое-какому трюку. У нее отлично получится. В конце концов, вернет обратную услугу. Он очень старался в тот раз. Хан приложил руку к животу, поморщился. Трипио продолжал мозолить глаза. Резкие несогласные движения золотыми руками. Надо подарить Лее какое-нибудь кольцо.  
\- Эй, Трипио, - окликнул робота Хан, перевалился животом через подлокотник кресла, пошарил ладонью под ним, нащупал ящик и с металлическим визгом протащил его по полу.  
\- Да, капитан Соло?  
\- Что ты там говорил? Пневматика барахлит?  
Трипио немедленно оказался возле него с причитаниями и благодарностями. Хан вынул отвертку и долго снимал с предплечья щиток, поглядывая на сложенные в кулак пальцы. Хмыкнул своим мыслям. Трипио продолжал бормотать признательности. Хан не слушал, выкручивал по очереди пневматические усилители. Но на имени поднял голову.  
\- Что – Лея?  
\- Это очень хорошо, что вы вступили в брак, - зачастил Трипио. – Принцесса Лея – настоящая леди. Замечательная партия.  
\- Намекаешь, что меня нашли на помойке Внешнего кольца?  
\- Нет, нет, капитан, - испуганно сказал Трипио и поглядел на свою разобранную конечность. – Я просто о том, что вам повезло. Брачные ритуалы гуманоидных существ одни из самых красивых согласно встроенной в меня эстетической схеме, так что вы – везунчик…  
Лею хочется вышвырнуть в открытый космос и вышвырнуться с ней вместе. Хан повозился в кресле, выдохнул. Невозможно.  
Он вставил кисть в пазы предплечья. Трипио задергал ей.  
\- Со всем уважением, капитан Соло, вы ослабили мои пальцы, а для выполнения моих функций нужно было сделать наоборот…  
\- Сделай, как я скажу, - хрипло сказал Хан. Сполз в кресле, уперся лопатками в спинку, расстегнул штаны и тщательно подергал рукой. Вот так. Лея. Надо было уговорить ее полететь вместе.  
\- Капитан Соло, осмелюсь напомнить вам, что это не входит в мои непосредственные обязанности…  
\- Просто сделай это. Ты же знаешь как, если хвалишься, что все понимаешь в живых существах.  
Металл был холодный, и Хан чуть не дернулся в сторону. Выдохнул горячо, подумал о Лее. И еще. Вот так. Хорошо. Хорошо.  
Хан прикрыл глаза и еще сильнее развалился в кресле. Пальцы уже нагрелись, и осторожный Трипио, которому схемы запрещали наносить вред человеческому существу даже случайно, перестал казаться Хану опасным. Надо было закрепить эффект. Хан наощупь потянулся и, пролив в ворот, глотнул прау.  
Вспомнил золотой корпус Трипио, и снова подумал о Лее: какая она была в том наряде у Джаббы. Вот настоящая принцесса, любая другая девушка во Вселенной выглядела бы шлюшкой в этом металлическом ничто. Не стоило улетать так скоро после свадьбы.  
Трипио дернул рукой, и Хан почувствовал холодные сочленения, сжал зубы. Надо было просто выгнать дроида и включить пару картинок. Трипио что-то застрекотал, но Хан не стал прислушиваться. Холодная металлическая рука. У Леи вот теплые руки. И сама она вся маленькая, теплая, колючая. Хан приоткрыл глаза, поглядел сквозь слезящуюся пленку на двигающееся блестящее пятно, снова зажмурился. Проклятые дроиды. Даже теплые пальцы – такие твердые. Хан вспомнил, как Люк при нем снял биокожу и принялся крутить что-то в своей конечности. Было красиво, Хан тоже хотел повозиться с этой рукой. Мизинцу надо было чуть усилить гидравлику. Хан выдохнул, поелозил.  
\- Быстрее. А, черт! Не так быстро.  
Проклятые роботы. Надо представить человеческую или хотя бы руку киборга. Рука Люка была бы идеальна. Хан поморщился. Отдельно дрочащая рука еще хуже, чем дроид. Но представлять Люка... Хан подумал о семейке Скайоукеров. Те еще развратники под маской добрых принцесс и деревенских мальчишек. Долго же они разбирались в своих родственных отношениях, что успели почти сожрать друг друга пару раз. Хан дернулся вверх, выдохнул, когда Трипио, потеряв ритм, задел головку. Ух хорошо. Лею бы сюда. Пусть вопит и кричит, как обычно, когда ей что-то не нравится. А ей всегда все не нравится. И Люка – для баланса. Пусть даже жадно впиваются друг в друга, вот тут, а лучше – на его коленях. Опыта у них не очень, но жара – как в топливном отсеке. Если им троим там запереться – можно сэкономить на горючем для Сокола.  
Люка лучше в его джедайской робе. Сапоги эти еще… А Лея хороша во всем и без всего. Ух, глаза у этой породы, глаза… вместо бластеров. И шлепнуть так хорошо, широкой ладонью, далеко отведенной, чтобы вопили, и колотили в грудь, и кусались, и чтоб руку не убирали с члена, не убирали, не убирали, не убирали…  
Каблуки взвизгнули по полу, Хан протащился взмокшей рубахой по креслу вниз.  
\- Почистись и плед принеси, - буркнул он. Застегнул штаны, когда Трипио отковылял в сторону. Забросил ноги на край приборной панели. В голове было серо, как в гиперпространстве, а на душе гадливо и приятно, как после ночи в комнатах кантины.  
Ублюдское пойло, подумал Хан, засыпая, и старательно не обращая внимания на твердые пальцы, неловко подтыкающие плед. Чтоб я еще раз. Чтоб еще.  
Арту пиликал и моргал. Хан с трудом стянул ноги на пол. Плед съехал и повис краем на подлокотнике. Ах черт, надо было снять сапоги на ночь. Трипио бубнил над ухом.  
\- А ну потише там, - хотел прикрикнуть, но вышло только сипло прошептать.  
Дроиды притихли. Хан проморгался, поглядел на Арту. Потом на Трипио.  
\- Арту, оставь нас. Прямо сейчас.  
Дроид медленно, словно надеялся подслушать, выехал из отсека. Хан поглядел на Трипио.  
\- Ты ему ничего не сказал?  
\- Нет, капитан Соло, - сразу отозвался Трипио. Подошел ближе. Удобно, решил Хан. Даже шлюхи в кантинах сношают тебя в мозг после того, как посношали гениталии. А дроид вот нет. Хотя все равно не то.  
\- И никому не говори.  
\- Не скажу, капитан Соло, - послушно откликнулся Трипио. – Нужно ли мне называть вас как-то по-другому?  
\- Что? Почему?  
\- Возможно, после ночного… того, что случилось ночью, последуют изменения в моем или вашем статусе. У многих жизнеформ иное именование после знаковых событий присутствует в культуре. В моей базе есть подобная информация и о людях… Обряды инициации…  
Хан подумал, что надо бы стереть память этому назойливому дроиду. Но без Люка страшновато лезть в схемы, на него все сами потом же будут дуться десять лет, что взорвал голову их занудному любимцу.  
\- Стоп, стоп, стоп. Ничего не было, ясно? Что было? Ничего. Не выдумывай и не болтай, Трипио, усвоил?  
Черт. Надо в гальюн. Хан, оперевшись на скрипнувшие подлокотники, вытолкнул себя из кресла. Потер висок. Это еще ничего. Бывало и похуже.  
\- Как вы помните, я протокольный дроид, и должен обеспечивать комфорт и коммуникацию живых существ и роботизированных механизмов. Вам не нужно стесняться следовать своим обычаям или суевериям при мне, капитан…  
\- Заткнись. Иначе я вытащу у тебя речевую схему.  
Трипио примолк. Хан протащился по рубке, прикрикнул еще раз: «Заткнись», когда Трипио предложил ему таблетку и воды.  
\- Я в растерянности, капитан Соло. Я считал, это изменит наши отношения, а, значит, мне нужно самообучиться, чтобы вести себя соответствующе новому статусу и не конфузить вас…  
\- Что ты хочешь? – простонал Хан.  
\- Минимум у пяти миллионов живых форм совокупление означает изменение брачного статуса. Если вы дадите мне больше времени, процессор обработает информацию, и я смогу сообщить точное число…  
\- Нет! Это ничего не значит! Давай, копайся в своей энциклопедии – иногда люди трахаются, чтобы потрахаться. Или даже не трахаются, а так… понял? Ничто не меняется.  
\- Но капитан…  
\- Еще раз предупреждаю – никому. Ясно? И Лее. Особенно Лее! – Хан ткнул Трипио пальцем в грудь. Тот слегка покачнулся.  
\- Но капитан Соло... как же теперь?  
\- Ты меня слышал. Иначе я сотру тебе память. И выброшу на необитаемой планете, где тебя наверняка продадут на металлолом.  
\- Как жестоко, - уныло протянул ему вслед Трипио. – Но кто продаст меня в таком случае на необитаемой планете, капитан?  
\- Никому! – обернулся Хан и сделал зверское лицо.  
На выходе из отсека он чуть не перевернулся через Арту. Выругался и привалился к стене. Чертовы дроиды. Чертовы Скайуокеры.


End file.
